Sleep is critical for people to feel and perform their best, in every aspect of their lives. Sleep is an essential path to better health and reaching personal goals. Indeed, sleep affects everything from the ability to commit new information to memory to weight gain. It is therefore essential for people to use bedding that is comfortable, in order to achieve restful sleep.
Typically, a bed sheet is positioned on top of a mattress and one or more sleepers rest their body(ies) on top of the bed sheet. However, when a sleeper rests his or her body on top of a bed sheet, heat from the sleeper's body radiates through the bed sheet to the mattress below the bed sheet. Some mattresses, such as, for example, memory foam mattresses, trap the body heat between the bed sheet and the mattress, due to among other things, the material the mattress is made from. That is, the material the mattress is made from collects heat from the sleeper's body, thus causing the temperature of the sleep surface to increase as the heat moves from a top surface of the mattress and through the bed sheet, which often causes the sleeper to sweat and prevents restful sleep. As the sleeper sweats, the sweat permeates through the bed sheet and eventually soaks into the mattress, thus causing the mattress to be damp and odorous, which can further prevent restful sleep. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.